(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a card having a film in adhesive contact therewith. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a chance ticket covered with a film to protect the printed material appearing on the top face of the ticket, and which can noisily be removed therefrom to reveal said printed material.
(2) Description of Prior Art
A large variety of chance tickets of all sorts are presently on the market, for example lottery tickets, draw tickets, etc. Obviously, on a marketing point of view, the more the public is attracted to these articles, the easier it is to sell them. One idea is to advertise and display these tickets the best way possible. Also, by relying on color arrangements for presenting the tickets, this may attract the eye and produce more sales. Scratch tickets are other kinds which seem to induce the public to buy them. In other words, anything that excites the curiosity would seem to help in promoting the sale of chance tickets or the like articles.
British Patent No. 1,457,998 discloses tickets for use in lotteries wherein the information on the ticket is concealed with a film of aluminum. By breaking the aluminum film, it is possible to ascertain the information contained on the ticket. However, once the aluminum film is broken, it is not possible to again conceal the information.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,901 broadly teaches a removable opaque means verifying a message on an item. The patent does not teach means enabling the opaque means to be replaced over the message.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,857 relates to a game ticket of the type including a cover sheet which may only be removed once to ensure that no one else has been informed of the material printed on the ticket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,753 describes a self-assembled personalized hidden message device which includes a base substrate on which a message is written, a transparent cover sheet adhesively covering the message and an opaque coating over the cover sheet, which coating may be rubbed off.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,485 describes a multi-layer arrangement wherein a top material and an interlayer peel ply are peelable. There is no teaching that this combination may be replaced over the post card material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,101 describes a hologram game card comprising a plurality of layers including a covering layer which is removable by scratching, rubbing or pulling off. There is no disclosure that the covering layer may be replaced over the combination of layers.
To Applicant's knowledge, there is not presently available on the market, a chance ticket or the like article including a film covering which may be noisily removed by peeling off or replaced at will and of which the main purpose is to draw the attention of a potential buyer.